1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new thermostat construction for controlling the output temperature effect of a heat exchanger and to a system utilizing such a thermostat construction, as well as to making such a thermostat construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a thermostat construction for controlling the output temperature effect of a heat exchanger, the thermostat construction having means for sensing room temperature that is the result of the output effect, said thermostat construction having a set-point means for selecting a desired room temperature to be provided by the heat exchanger, the thermostat construction having changing means for changing the effective set-point setting of the set-point means to change the duty-cycle of the heat exchanger. The prior known changing means is provided by a simple ramping of the set-point temperature as a function of time-of-day or by the placing of fixed constraints on an air conditioner "on" time.